The present disclosure relates in general to packaging for products, and more particularly to packaging constructed from flexible film-based materials. The disclosure is especially concerned with packages that include a base member and a lidding member, where the lidding member includes features for preventing or minimizing leakage of the contents of the package.
Flexible film-based materials can be used to construct packages for products. Such a package can include a base member, such as a rigid plastic tub or tray, composite can, or other container, and a lidding member made of a multilayer flexible film laminate that can be peeled off the base member to provide access to the contents of the package (e.g., meat, cheese, etc.). In some cases, the peelable portion may be designed to be re-adhered to the rest of the package to provide a reclosing feature for storing unused contents of an opened package. Often, the contents of the package may include a liquid component, such as juices, oils, or other liquids.